


我的笔友

by saikai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikai/pseuds/saikai
Summary: end on 9th March 2020
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	我的笔友

1

小濑好像有新朋友。

“小濑，你在写什么啊？”我看向他，他手托着头，盯着一张纸，眉头紧蹙，没有回答的意思。“你不告诉我，我也知道哦，是那个叫leo的人吧~看来我的眼光不错。”

“熊间你怎么会……”他终于面向我，一副见鬼的样子。“那个寻找笔友的杂志，是我特地找来的，而且你寄出的信，我看到了，放心，只是看到了信封。”他松了一口气，“不过，leo这么有魅力吗？”

2

我居然做完了所有的事。

“熊间，我今天要做什么？”“哈？小濑问我？想做什么做什么。”熊间揉揉眼睛，“小濑每天都很忙碌，偶尔闲着也不错。”

“有没有兴趣认识新朋友？”他突然凑过来，扬起一页纸，不知从什么杂志上撕下来的，“交友专栏！如果你无法找到同道中人，或是有千言万语却无人诉说，也许只是觉得无聊，那么请告诉我们……”  
只有无聊的家伙才会真的写信吧。  
“……这一次我们邀请了有多重身份的人们，他们在某些时候也需要朋友，如果你愿意成为他们的朋友……”  
“小濑真的不试一试吗？这个叫leo的人有点意思。‘我是leo，因为没有灵感了所以写下这行字，你愿意听我讲故事吗？’”熊间放下传单，注视着我，“很有趣啊，试一试吧。小濑的生活真的没什么乐趣~”

我看了看那张纸，突然有一种冲动，也许……我可以给一个素未谋面的人，写一封信。

“小濑决定了，不错不错，值得夸奖~”“熊间，你什么意思，你来写？”“需要机会改变的人是小濑吧！我对自己的生活可满意了！”熊间伸着懒腰捻起那张纸，递给我，“对他说说自己的困境？”

我深呼吸，开始写下自己的困境。

3

那个杂志靠不靠谱啊？一封信也没收到，好生气，灵感离我而去了，不要啊！我胡乱抓头发，可恶，大脑一片空白，谁来陪我聊一聊？

邮递员在我们家门口停下来了？

我走到信箱边，取出一封信，“致leo。”真的有人写信，字还挺好看，一定是个好孩子，他会说什么？我有些激动，捏着信纸的手微微颤抖，“涌上来了……inspiration！！赶紧记下来，终于有灵感了。”

从一堆白纸中抬头，太阳已经没入地平线，那封信躺在地上，没有拆开。

打开信封。“……我有一些烦恼，最近的生活十分无趣，而我也不知该做什么……”为什么要向我诉苦啊，我的生活也很无趣，“……在闲暇中，我注视着樱花树，期待着盛开的时刻；早春时节，风轻轻地吹拂，不再凛冽……”

我将信扔到一边，这个人……叫你sena吧，很热爱生活呢，是最不可能无聊的那种人。信中的景象令我神往，我抓住笔，“我想认识你，sena，成为我的笔友吧！”

4

“小濑~你的信~”熊间手里拿着一封信，朝我挥了挥“是那个叫leo的人诶。”

“leo？居然真的会回信……”我接过信，“sena？居然这么称呼我，明明完全不认识……奇怪的家伙，写的字真是放浪不羁啊，熊间你怎么认出来的？”

“不要小看我，我很厉害的。Leo给你写了什么？”

“熊间不要突然凑过来啊喂！”“‘十分感谢你的来信，仿佛看见了真正的春天，灵感源源不断地涌出……’这里画了好多音符。”熊间唱起旋律，黑色的音符有了生命力，在我们的四周环绕，在狭小的房间中，“小濑看入迷了，不错的歌曲，说起来，各种的样的花要开了……”

“‘我是leo，喜欢作曲，很高兴认识你！’是喜欢作曲的人，所以说自己没有灵感，可以理解。Leo……写着怎样的曲子呢？”“小濑变成了无聊的人……呵呵。认识新朋友的感觉也不错吧，好好相处~”“熊间闭嘴！”我不耐烦地敲了敲他的头，他却凝望着窗外，嘴里念着什么。

“花开了。”

5

“温风哄我入眠，但阳光太刺眼……为什么赏花要把我拉出来……小濑真是不可理喻……”我打个哈欠，跟在小濑后面。阳光有些眩目，大道两旁，樱花盛开，“粉色的云霞。小濑，你喜欢春天吗？”“春天……没有特殊的情感，只是想出来走走。”“顺便想想给leo写什么？”我微笑着接话。“熊间你超~烦人啊！”“承认吧。偶尔出来我也不讨厌……树下是不是坐着人？”

“哈？那是写生的吧。”樱花树下，橘色头发的少年飞快地写着什么，我盯着他，他没有抬头，小濑居然没有催我走，我转身，他站在大道中央，花瓣起舞，在他的四周环绕。“真美啊。”我踩着落花，“小濑~”“熊间，感觉怎么样？”“还不错~”他笑了笑，拖着我向前进。

我回头，瞥了眼樱花树下，橘发少年抬起头，看瞥我一眼，我眨眨眼，他摇头。

“leo……”

6

“凛月……”

我抱着速写板，素描纸上画满音符。今天天气很好，春天如期而至，就像sena写的那样，而且……我看到sena了，是曾经见到过无数次的sena，虽然我们只能当笔友。

你不想见到他吗？打个招呼吧。

不，现在还不行。

他很在意你，与你聊了许多他的事。

我都知道，关于他的事。

我想了好久，就算他知道了，也无法改变。

已经好久了，时间何时能前进？

你要失去机会了。

我不想见他。

我目送他们消失在路的尽头，收起速写板。

7

“ ‘你最近还好吗？我去了樱花盛开的公园，见到了老朋友，还看到一个很帅的男生，被花瓣包围着……’他也赏花去了，还寄来这么多乐谱？这次没有灵感枯竭。”泉一边整理乐谱一边读信，“这是小濑吧，被花包围着的，很美的，我拍了照片呢。”“我当然很帅了……等一下，leo也去了那个公园？”“可能是的，寄信地址在公园附近。”凛月滑动屏幕，点开那泉的照片，放大图片，树下的人抬起头，注视着站在迎光处的泉。【王】在想什么呢？

凛月！

【王】？

Sena收到信了吗？

收到了，正在唱你写的曲子，他很喜欢。

太好了，sena并不讨厌我！

无论哪一次都没有拒绝吧。避免谈到上一次的事比较好。

毕竟不能破坏规则，何时能走出这个死循环呢？

看小濑了，不过指望他没用，他只有这一次的记忆

凛月加油，这次一定要成功！

别指望我啊……你也加油，创造新的机会，仅凭这点线索不够。

“熊间，你在和谁说话？”泉突然发问。“自言自语而已，别介意别介意。”

“leo是什么样的人呢，好像是与我年龄相同的人，喜欢作曲，应该是个天才……没想到有一个这样的笔友啊。” “小濑这么厉害，一定能认识他。”“听你的语气，好像早就知道？”我还真知道，不过说出来你也不信，要不然时间早前进了，凛月保持沉默。泉没有继续问下去，继续看乐谱。

“王”都听到了吧？

为什么不告诉他真相？

正常人不可能相信的，不行。

我要在信里告诉他，这是循环的世界，只有他能打破。

怎么打破？他只有这个循环的记忆，我们无数次度过相同的日子，对他而言只有一次，如果他意识到这个世界的异常，那我们就不能干预了，我已经不想过这样的生活了，死了算了！

凛月！在这里死了没有人会记住你，不会留下任何痕迹！

我们的行动不重要，重要的是小濑的行动……不说了，困死了。

晚安，凛月。我一定会找到出去的方法。

8

熊间最近很不对劲，经常自言自语，总是提到“王”，“王”是谁？leo最近来信的内容也很奇怪，说这是无限的轮回，只有我能拯救他，我有这么厉害吗？这些人怎么回事，超~烦人啊！

“小濑心情不好啊，是不是因为夏天要到了？你说自己最讨厌日本的夏季了。”熊间趴在课桌上，眯起眼睛“阳光好刺眼，小濑~拉窗帘~”“熊间事真多。”我起身，正准备拉窗帘，一张乐谱飘进教室，落在熊间桌上。他抓起乐谱，我瞟了一眼，一堆鬼画符。“‘夏天要来了，真是绝佳的inspiration！’底下画了一堆音符，小濑要唱一唱吗？”

我接过乐谱，写曲子的人，应该很喜欢夏天，而且……有一种熟悉的感觉，在哪里听过。

反面写着字：“我想起一个很重要的人，他讨厌日本的夏季，不知道他现在怎样，明明过去这么多年，却只知道自己是15岁的少年……”

“这是痛苦的情感故事吗？在什么地方过去很多年却只有15岁？”我吐槽写字的家伙，熊间却直视我的双眼，表情严肃：“在一方有记忆另一方没有的轮回中。”我花了几秒钟理解他的话，“理论上可行，但……真的有这个地方吗？”我问出问题，心里却有一个答案，一个不想接受的答案，“存在……是吧，熊间？”

他轻轻点头。

“我们在这样的世界里？”“完全正确。”

“为什么你知道？”“因为我已经经历了无数个轮回，每一次都差不多，真的很无聊。”“那我呢？”我指着自己。“小濑比较特别，会被影响，只有你能让我们回到现实。”我想追问，被一阵急促的脚步声打断。

“找到了，把乐谱给我啊啊啊！！凛月？”一个头发乱七八糟的人站在门边，叫嚷着，目光落在熊间身上时转为惊奇，“你认识这个人？”“认识。”“你们两个不要忽略我！”那个人瞪大绿色的眼睛，“濑名已经忘记我了，凛月也不理我，你们好过分！！”

“我认识你？可是我没见过你，也不知道你的名字……”刚刚谈话的内容难以接受，现在又跑出一个莫名其妙的家伙，“我叫月永leo，想起什么吗？”

“小濑有个笔友，名字是leo，他说这个人很有趣~”熊间突然开口，露出意味深长的笑容，“有什么要说的吗？”

“笔友？sena还会给别人写信啊？我也想收到sena的信！”

这么一说……很像leo写出的。

“你就是给我写信的人吧，leo君？”

“小濑终于发现哪里不对了吗？”

“我猜的，因为你认识熊间，你还认识我，但我对你没有印象……”

“我与凛月一样，是记忆不受轮回干扰的人，我就是给你写信的leo。”

这样就可以理解了，我思考着。

“你们喜欢自言自语吗？”

9

太好了，终于见到sena了，他相信我与凛月，这是前面无数轮回中我们没有做到的，这一次，也许真的能回去！

“‘自言自语’指什么？”我没反应过来。

“是指我们的交流方式吧，可以知晓对方脑中的想法。小濑真是敏锐啊，连这个都能发现。”

“那种事……很容易就能发现吧！你们的交流方式，只有你们能用吗？”

“没有发现其他能用的人……为什么突然问这个？”凛月露出困惑的神情。

“因为……我听到一个声音，在说‘上一次没有发生这件事’。上一次没有发生什么？”

sena盯着我们，我和凛月面面相觑。

良久，凛月开口：“不能提到上一次发生的事，但这件事以前从未发生，跟小濑没有办法解释清楚。”

“那你们怎么进入轮回的？我无法理解你们的行为，要做什么才能走出轮回？这与我又有什么关系？”sena瞪着我们，“解释清楚。”

怎么办，凛月？

我也乱了，我以为自己已经很了解轮回了，现在看来还不够。

我也不知道自己怎么来的，不对，是太奇怪了。

“你们是被超自然力量送过来的？”sena突然说话了。

“你听得见？”我想到他之前提到的问题。“听得到。”

“我还记得那一天发生的事，在说之前，我解释一下为什么不能提到上一个轮回的事情。”

“后果是什么，可以说吗？”

“这是上上上一个轮回的事，那一次，轮回立即终止，我们又回到了起点。这是我们发现的规则。”

“好奇怪的规则，所以你们怎么来到这里，我又是什么人？”

“那个啊……现在想起，已经是很久以前的事了……”

10

“已经进入测试阶段了吗，鸣上前辈？”司站在恒温舱前，操作台上，液晶显示屏显示各种参数。“是的，小司司。不过让谁来测试呢？”岚翻阅操作指南，“居然造出了时光机器，该说什么才好呢，明明很多事回去也没用……”

“司已经了解原理了，是将意识传送回过去，在别人看来就是穿越时空。但如果想回来要怎么办？而且如何判断自己穿越到了哪一年？意识传送以后现在的身体又怎么处理？”

“这些问题并没有考虑呢，搞不懂【王】，凛月也参与了，真的只是一时兴起吗……”

“鸣上前辈，我们现在……”

“找到那两个人，问他们到底想干什么！”

11

“leader，凛月前辈，司认为有必要询问你们制造时光机器的意图。”

“只是为了配合【王】而已，我也不知道管不管用……”凛月打了个哈欠。

“我们对这个计划产生了疑问，如果不解决就罢工。”

“suo居然不服从【王】的命令啊，有意思！”leo和善地微笑着，“我只是想回到过去，与那时的人交流感想而已！”

“leader想见莫扎特吗？”

“莫扎特？不要提那个名字！真是矛盾的家伙！”

“算了，小司司，随他去吧~”

“鸣上前辈！”岚将司推到实验室门口，“快回家吧，不早了。”司有些无奈，但也只能先回去了。’“不能理解……”

“他已经出了校门了。”岚转身，“【王】造时光机，其实是为了见小泉吧。”

Leo保持沉默，眼中倒映出无限悲伤。

“并不是不能理解，只是……就算见到了又怎么样呢？”

“小鸣已经知道了啊，其实现在已经可以开始实验了，所有条件都具备，调制的药水在架子上，喝了之后躺进那个机器里，按下开始，理论上就开始传送了。至于实验者嘛……我和【王】就可以。”

“太危险了，你们冷静一点！”

“现在开始吧，凛月。”

“【王】……”

“你们在干什么？我已经拔掉插头了，不会启动的！”岚生气地插话，“不要开这种玩笑，全部回去，我要拆了这部机器！”

“我走了。”leo突然丢下凛月跑了。

“你们不会再打这个主意的？”“困死了……”实验室门被锁上了。

【月黑风高夜·】

“凛月，快起来，时间到了，现在回去一定能改变！”

“为什么这么确定……也对，那时候一定能见到他。”

“所以快走！”

Leo撬开实验室的门，快速启动装置，凛月将药水与原材料带在身上，他们将药水一饮而尽，调整参数。

意识逐渐淹没。

12

“就是这样。小濑为什么用看神经病的眼光看着我？”

“因为你们太抬举我了，为了见我造了台时光机？骗鬼啊！”

他不会相信的，小鸣说得没错，什么都无法改变。

会改变的，一定……一定！我不会让你离开我的！

“我离开你？说起来的确没提到我，那时候我已经离开你们了？可能终究走的路不同吧……而且我们只是笔友。好吧，现在不是了。”

“离开”可不是这个意思。小濑不会知道的。

“暂且相信你们来自未来，那么接下来发生的事你们都知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“？？？”

“因为发生了以前没有发生的事。”

“什么事啊……”

“现在，你不应该见到leo。”

13

我不能理解他们。

真的理解不了。

“小濑~？”

我起身，冲出教室，冷静，他们只是在讲一个科幻故事而已，我没有活在既定的世界中，是他们搞错了，一定是！

回过神，发现自己站在树下，浓密的树荫盖住我的影子，微风拂面，绿草摆动。已经是夏天了，突然感到燥热，脑中回响熊间的话语，生出一阵恐惧。

不对，已经失控了，未来没有被预知，仍掌握在自己手里。

忘记今天的一切吧……

“【王】从来没有忘记小濑……我只是像以前那样与他相处。”

“谢谢你，凛月。我不能在那之前让他知道，不，我不会让那件事发生！”

“……”

我听到了……熊间与leo的对话，而且，熊间称他为【王】……

我不知道的事情太多了。

他们真的来自未来？

回去吧。

14

“我觉得，小濑能听见我们对话，连脑电波交流都听得到！”

“太刺激了，我们怎么做？”

“听到就听到吧，他现在一定认为我们有病。”

“sena一点都没变！”

“哈？不要说得好像你了解我一样！”小濑出现在门口，“熊间，你们是不是说我坏话，我全听见了！”

“小濑是顺风耳。”

“那倒不是……所以你们能不能不要讲什么穿越时空了，我一点也不感兴趣！”

“好，不提了，leo你也快回去吧。”

“凛月你就这么赶我走……啊时间不早了我回家了有缘再见！”

我与小濑走在路上，他在思考，一言不发。

他也许……不会相信我说的话了。

我答应了，要帮助【王】。

帮助他，不让小濑死去。

“熊间，”小濑突然转身，火红的夕阳打在他的身上，却令人感到寒冷。

“我是不是会死？”

“小濑居然问这个？人最终都会死去。”

“我是说，这个轮回的结局，或是你们经历的时间线。”

“在那时，我死去了，对吗？”

15

小濑连这个都发现了？

果然朝着不可预料的方向发展了！

“是的。”不瞒他了。

“居然直接回答了……突然怀疑你说的话了。”小濑一脸不可思议，“你们合伙骗我？可那时的表情，怎么看也不像说谎，或是你们的演技足以骗过我……”

“凛月，”小濑直呼我的名字，我集中注意力，湛蓝的瞳孔像漩涡，要把我吸进去，“现在好好地回答我，算是对最近的一切，有个交代。

我到底有没有死？”

“没有。”脱口而出，速度令我震惊，为什么下意识地说谎？不，我不应该提前告诉他，我们希望他不死，所以这样说……

“看来你们合伙骗我，也没有时光机。”

“不，我们的确是乘坐时光机来的！”

“那为什么要来？为了某个人吗？”

“为了测试时光机。”

“可是我听到你们说要阻止‘那件事’发生。顺便一提，有时候我能听到你们交流的内容，原因不明。”

要怎么解释呢？我思索片刻。“我哥炒股亏了好多导致他精神失常，成了见光死的家伙，因为leo也亏了，所以我们要改变这一切！！”我紧紧地握着拳头，恨铁不成钢地控诉我的亲哥哥。

小濑当场石化。

16

熊间绝对在胡说八道，什么炒股，从来没听说过。但是我作惊讶状，“居然有这种事？你哥真的需要人救救他。”

“所以我们来到了这里，就是这样。”熊间双手一摊。

太会瞎编了。所以哪一套理由是真的？

他刚刚提到了leo，写信问他吧！

“致leo，最近熊间向我提到你们穿越的缘由，我听后大吃一惊，原来真相是一个悲伤的故事。但我不明白，造一台时光机的代价巨大，为什么保护财产要用这种方法……”，如果他说不知道，那熊间一定在撒谎，但即使他知道也不能证明什么，如果他真的来自未来，那想骗过我简直太容易了。

那个什么炒股亏钱绝对是假的，那真正的理由……

我死了，就是这个。他的反应证实了我的判断，他们不想让我知道这件事。

可他们不是这个世界的人，所以可以做到脑电波交流。为什么我能听到内容？

似乎我已经接受了他们从其他时空来的说法，质疑没用，只有接受才能解释他们的奇怪行为。

“小濑？”

“我知道了，我要死了，你们不想让我死，对不对？为什么要这么做？值得吗？”

“这不是小濑，你是谁？把小濑还给我！”熊间后退一步，充满戒备。

“我就是你说的‘小濑’。”突然头疼，“我相信你们来自未来，你们的目的是不让我死去。顺便一提，我能听到你们的脑内对话，而且每一次都听到了我的名字。”

“说出真相。”

“我没有解释的必要，这与你无关。”

“你们想改变我的命运，居然与我无关？！开什么玩笑！”

看来没有必要向leo求证了，不，我应该问他这件事。

要想办法撬开熊间的嘴，这家伙满嘴谎话，虽然并非不能理解……

但我好生气，他在欺骗我！

要冷静要冷静，我扶着额头，生气伤肝，不能生气。

熊间注视着我的双眼，血红的眼眸倒映出我的身影。

“小濑凭什么这么认为呢？”

“因为……”我并没有证据，他也没有承认，只是根据直觉判断。

我避开他的目光。

我可以去问leo，如果是他，会不会告诉我真相呢？

“如果‘王’知道你这么想，他会怎么想呢？”熊间看似无意地说话。他发现我的想法了？不管他了，我必须问一问，虽然知道leo与我在一个学校，但也见不到，还是写信吧，直接告诉他我的想法。

17

Sena提出了一个疯狂的想法，有人为了他造出时光机回到了过去！

等一下，这不就是我吗？

Sena是重要的人，当我不知向何处行走时，他给我写信，让我发现自己与世界的联系，我们会见面，然后……

然后他会死去。

他已经发现了？凛月似乎没有承认，我有必要告诉他吗？再瞒下去也没有意义，如果这是他的命运，那我们就去打破，如果只是意外，那就让概率变成0。已经在轮回中生活了太久太久。

我该怎么说呢？

凛月！

我在，什么事？

你告诉他这件事了吗？

我还在抵赖呢，你决定告诉他了？

我决定了，凛月你也不用瞒了。

那之后怎么办？万一他又死了……

我有办法，我保证这是最后一次循环。

有些不安啊……

“亲爱的sena，晚上好！你的想法真是相当疯狂，但我就是这个故事完美的主人公，啊灵感源源不断地涌出！！！（一串音符）”

写完了，sena一定会理解的！

18

“leo从来没有好好地写过落款，又是占满信纸的音符……这内容，是变相承认了。熊间，你还有什么好说的？”

“你觉得我们瞒着你的是好事？小濑得意地举着信呢~”我瘫在桌上，“夏天~夏天~我要喝碳酸饮料！”

窗户猛烈地摇晃，树叶翻卷，“台风来了，碳酸饮料买不到了……”我叹了口气。

“我去关窗户。”小濑走到窗边，“纱窗居然卡住了，熊间来帮忙！”

“小濑，冷静一……”

我和小濑都愣住了。

“哐当”一声，在巨大的风声中格外刺耳。

纱窗掉下去了。

“要去捡吗？”

“你下去试试，熊间。”

“会不会砸到人啊？”

“这个时候怎么可能有人在外面跑！”

我探出头，狂风席卷街道，大树做出夸张的姿势，街道上空无一人，“没有，不过纱窗那么轻，居然没被吹跑。”

“风停了再去捡吧。”小濑锁上窗户，“总觉得会发生什么……”

19

风停了，虽然只是短暂的停歇。

我走出家门，纱窗仍然在原来的位置。不正常，是不是不捡比较好。

熊间似乎也意识到不对劲，蹲在薄薄的纱窗旁，伸出手晃来晃去。

“也许是时光隧道呢，把我带入另一个时空。”他将手放在纱窗上，突然盯着我，猛地上前拉住我，突然刮来一阵大风，电线杆倒塌，倒在我刚才站的地方，周围的建筑开始扭曲，路面开裂。

“时空撕裂……吗……”熊间加大扣住我手腕的力度，“不要远离我。”

“时空撕裂？难道你的什么朋友来这里了？”

“不是，是我的存在被发现了，闭上眼。”

“干什么？”

“穿越。”

突然无法开口。我看向熊间。

“你知道你是怎么死的吗？”

“我会让你看到的。”

20

“我们的存在被发现了！”我焦急地通知凛月。

“【王】觉得怎么做比较好？身处这里的我们有各种各样的超能力。话说我们被谁发现了？”

“被这个时空发现了！”

“我没听错吧，到这个时候才发现？”

“我们重来太多次了,影响了时空的秩序，再重来一次我们都要完蛋。”

“那这是最后一次了，小濑会被影响吗？”

“不会吧，他又不是穿越来的。”

“那我要开启时间传送口了。”

“你要去哪里？”

“让小濑见识一下自己的死亡。”

“凛月，你为什么……”

“赶紧结束吧，这个世界不能信任，小濑真的会忘记每一次轮回吗？跟随着他的意识看一看吧。”

我发动了时空撕裂。

21

说是时空撕裂，说成记忆读取更恰当。

在这个轮回里，时间点是混乱的，后来发生的事对于小濑是未来，对于我和“王”却是过去，而现在我们身处小濑的记忆投影中，理论上这里应该是一片空白。

但是，现在我们身处于十字路口，汽车来往，嘈杂的声音令人心烦。

“熊间……”我才意识到小濑的存在，他不安地环顾四周，“我来过这里吗？我总觉得自己来过，但我不认识。”

看来他会想起那些混乱的记忆的，那现在，我们是旁观者吗？

马路另一头，我与小濑等待绿灯。

我们穿过马路。

一辆失控的车向我们的方向飞来。

“我是被车砸死的？这死法也太凄惨了，原来我是这么苦命的人……等一下，我终究还会死去……那你们来干什么？”

“这里是你的记忆，我们都以为你只有一次轮回的记忆……但并不是。”

“所以，这里是过去？”

“是的。这是一起恶性交通事故，目击者被挨个审问，但大家交代的有效信息很少。最后发现是有人情绪失控，我们都成了牺牲品。这个世界，就是那么荒唐。”

“可是我没死……”

“！”我看向事故现场，我和小濑都好端端的，车下压着的……

【王】……！

22

你在这里改变他的记忆也没用。

不试试怎么知道。

你试着做什么？

让他想起一切！

被铁块压着的感觉真不好，不过我有超能力，这点重量算不了什么！

不过接下来怎么办，这只是个脑内世界……

我睁开双眼。原来以梦境的形式转了一圈。

不知道sena现在怎么样了。

头有点晕，我起身，风已经停了，大街上一片狼藉，没有建筑物倒塌真是太好了。我拉开最里面的抽屉，塞满了sena给我的信。

“今天去了公园，看到了很多的花，如果leo在这里，一定会大喊inspiration然后满世界找纸和笔吧。我有个朋友，叫凛月，和你一样，是个奇怪的人……”

这个时候就提到凛月了，虽然面是几年后的事了，那时也不知道sena停止写信的原因，直到我收到凛月的信。

这些信还在的话……那直接和他解释不就好了，我都在做什么！他应该相信我们了！

要怎么回去呢？

“凛月，你知道回去的方法吗？”

“我不知道。”

“用时空撕裂行不行？”

“我们只有思想被传送了，而且这里不是现实意义上的三年前。正常的时间线是一根直线，这里的是一个圈。时间秩序也很稳定……如果做出不稳定的事，是不是能改变什么？”

“那我们可以改变的吧？sena有意识到什么吗？”

“他说想起好多与你的回忆，他不想忘记。”

“世界已经在改变了，只是暂时体会不到。”

“我有一个想法，我们传送是在一个满月之夜，再找一个满月之夜试一试，应该可以让时空再错乱一次。”

“好主意！说起来……明天就是。”

“明天晚上见，在那个樱花盛开的公园，你们第一次见面的地方，我感受到那里的场不太稳定，是个机会，而且……”

“而且？明天是……第一次见面的日期，那就让一切风浪都平息吧，我等不及了！”

挂断电话后，我望着月亮。

我们能成功吗，我们还会相见吗，凛月，sena？

会的吧……一定会的！

23

做了一个很长的梦。

我身处于轮回之中，无数次死去又复活。

熊间一直在与leo通话，为了让我听见开了免提，原来我一直身在这个无趣的世界中。

“小濑也想出去啊~！明天就可以了，去与【王】见面的地方吧。我等这一天等得太久了，小濑现在能懂了吧？看着与自己朝夕相处的人一遍又一遍地死去……突然想起来了，明天……”

“明天是我与leo第一次见面的日子……也是我死去的日子。”

“看来你想起的东西挺多的，明天还要注意人身安全，有点麻烦……挺过去就好了。”

“熊间居然会说这样的话。”

“我什么话都会说。”

24

夜晚的公园。

凛月掏出粉笔，画了一个巨大的魔法阵。

“你们用魔法穿越？”泉表示无法理解这一波操作。

“不是的sena，只是把范围确定一下，万一穿越时把游乐设施也拖进去就麻烦了。”

“开始吧！”

呼啸的风声中，地上的魔法阵发光，泉站在中央，拼命维持平衡。

“小濑，想象一个地方，最好是你确信三年后还存在的地方。”

“我对三年后的世界毫无认知！这个公园还在吗？”

“在！！！快想啊sena，不然我们谁都走不掉！”

风停了，三人仍然站在原地，魔法阵闪了两下，又变回普通的白粉笔痕迹。

不行吗？

凛月闭紧眼睛，猛地睁开。

“地下有能量流动。”

话音刚落，脚下的魔法阵变成一团光晕，三人急速下坠。

是个体的消亡吗？在失去意识前一秒，泉想着。

25

看来是到混乱的时空隧道中了，小濑和【王】也在。

我们走到头，一个声音响起：

只有两人

“我们不能都回去吗？”【王】不满地提问。

没有回答。

眼前的光晕变成一条长廊，让人有种要走进去的冲动。

“凛月，sena，【王】的命令是绝对的。”

Leo走上前，将凛月与泉推入长廊中。

“再见了……凛月，sena，我最喜欢你们了。”

【王】的命令是这样用的吗？我盯着长廊的入口，leo注视着我们，温柔溢出眼眶。

“Leo你这个大笨蛋！！本来死去的应该是我……为什么！！！”

意识消失。

26

我醒来了。

打开舱盖，机器在运行，我按下终止键，拔掉插头。突然想到什么，回头一看。

原来躺着leo的地方空空如也。

我还能见到【王】与小濑吗？

我跑向公园，小濑站在樱花树下，四周花瓣飞舞。他注意到我，转身。

“熊间，你看到leo君了吗？

我与他约好了在这里见面。”

“没有。”

**Author's Note:**

> end on 9th March 2020


End file.
